onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 872
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "A Desperate Situation - The Iron-Tight Entrapment of Luffy!" is the 872nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Sunny crew reaches Cacao Island, and in the Mirro-World, Pekoms tells Luffy he will activate his Sulong form to distract Oven's army. Upon reaching Cacao Island, Pekoms' distraction allows Luffy to run off, and Sanji joins his captain. Oven and his army eventually stop Pekoms' rampage, and Sanji and Luffy are surrounded. However, the Germa Kingdom then attacks Cacao Island, and Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju arrive to help their brother and his captain. Long Summary A man stationed on one of the Big Mom Pirates' ships surrounding Cacao Island sees the Thousand Sunny approaching, and shouts the news to his crewmates around him. The Sunny crew marvels at the massive force gathered on Cacao Island as they continue to be pursued by Smoothie's fleet, which intends on using the fleet around Cacao Island to trap the Sunny. On the island, Oven's army is on high alert for Luffy to emerge from the mirror in front of them, and Sanji impatiently waits for Luffy. In the Mirro-World, Pekoms tells Luffy about how he can activate his Sulong form by staring at the full moon, and says he will do this on Cacao Island to rampage and distract Oven's army. He reveals that nobody can bring him to his senses except for the now-deceased Pedro, but is intent on honoring Pedro's memory by helping Luffy escape. Brûlée says that Pekoms and Luffy will be overwhelmed by Oven's army even if Pekoms activates Sulong, but Pekoms ignores her as he carries her and Luffy toward the lone mirror on Cacao Island. As the clock strikes 1 AM, Pekoms emerges from the mirror holding Brûlée, with Luffy nowhere in sight. The members of Oven's army are extremely confused, and Pekoms holds Brûlée at gunpoint to keep them at bay while he gazes at the full moon and transforms into a massive, wild beast. However, Oven lights Pekoms' gun on fire to get him to drop it before punching the mink, resulting in Luffy being outed from under Pekoms' costume. Some of the Charlotte Decuplets attack Luffy, and he dodges their strikes by jumping over a building, but Raisin leaps up to him and prepares to strike him with his sword. Sanji then comes and kicks Raisin into a building, and the Big Mom Pirates watch in shock as Sanji carries Luffy through the air. Sanji asks Luffy if he beat Katakuri, which Luffy confirms. The decuplet males then use Geppo to confront Sanji and Luffy in the air, but as Sanji attempts to dodge their strikes, Pekoms unleashes the power of his Sulong and takes out all of the decuplets. However, in his feral rage, Pekoms ends up attacking Sanji and Luffy as well, but as they look at him after being sent crashing into a roof, he hears Pedro's voice calling out to him, causing him to regain his senses. Pekoms tells Sanji to take Luffy to safety, and the lion mink returns to the ground and resumes attacking Oven's army. However, several of them impale him with spears as Oven orders them to shield his eyes from the full moon, bringing his rampage to an end. Sanji looks back in worry over Pekoms, but his distraction allows Yuen to smash him and Luffy into the ground. The Big Mom Pirates then surround Sanji and Luffy and prepare to shoot them, but their attention is quickly diverted by the Germa Kingdom arriving and attacking their fleet. Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, and Reiju then don their Raid Suits and fly toward the island, and they shield Sanji and Luffy from the Big Mom Pirates' bullets. Sanji wonders what they are doing here, and Ichiji replies that they wanted to give the Big Mom Pirates a crushing blow like the group had given to them at the tea party. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **As the Thousand Sunny approaches Cacao Island, Snack orders some of the Tarte Ships to sink it. **The male decuplets playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to attack Luffy. **The Sunny evading cannon fire as Luffy exits the Mirro-World. **Another transformation sequence for the Vinsmoke children. *The flashback of Pedro and Pekoms is shown in more detail. *As Sanji and Luffy were fleeing through the air in the manga, Pekoms was subdued when his crewmates restrained him and attacked him while he was down. In the anime, Pekoms fights the decuplets as they were attacking Sanji in the air. However, Pekoms also attacks Sanji and slams him into the roof of a building, but manages to regain control of himself shortly afterwards. Pekoms resumes attacking the Big Mom Pirates until Raisin strikes him and the Big Mom Pirates pierce him with spears. *In the manga, Yuen attacks Sanji and Luffy with the decuplets. In the anime, Yuen attacks them by himself. *Charlotte Panna, Charlotte Maple, and Charlotte Montb are not shown. **Montb does not appear until the next episode. Site Navigation